Nick Cross
Appearance When looking at Nick, the first thing instantly noticed is his scars. Three vertical claw marks from the top of his right eye down to the left side of his chin, they appear to resemble John Connor's which may indicate they were received the same way. However, the scars fail to hide his hazel eyes and short brown hair. A mess of stubble and small patches of beard dot his face, indicating he's rather poor at shaving with a knife. All that aside, a distinct limp can be seen following him at all times as he leans heavily to his left leg. Early Life Born August, 19th. 2004 to parents of Dutch-Irish descent, Nick (More commonly referred to as Cross) grew up knowing all-too-well the dangers lurking outside the "safety" of the World War II-era air raid shelter that he called home. Following the day of his tenth birthday, Nick began to venture forth - tip-toe'ing further from the shelter that provided a form of blissful ignorance to the ever-changing world around him. Accompanying his father and older brother, he began to learn the art that was survival. Over the course of the next ten years, Nick was slowly and steadily molded into a resourceful young man who had learned what was needed in order to survive - After all, survival was of course the main goal. He had received basic medical training consisting of basic trauma and life support care. As well as a number of additional skills, a few of which came natural - the art of recon and combat marksmanship. History & TechComm Six years have passed since the death of Nick's father, details regarding it are few and far and prodding him for information about it doesn't seem to have much of an outcome. His brother still resides in what is now former California, aiding another branch. Nick himself has since risen through the ranks of the local TechComm branch up to that of the 'Alpha Platoon' Staff Sergeant under a close and dear friend, Lieutenant Brett Seilgim who was partially responsible for Nick's 'sufficient' leadership capabilities. To this day Nick remains the third most decorated and achieved soldier in the history of the local branch, surpassed by Miles Bennet Dyson Jr. and John Connor. Nick's record and achievements stand, consisting of saving every member of the Command Circle including John Connor - at least once. Or being one of only two people in the branch to have received the Silver Star with Valor. Despite all this, he rarely speaks of it - choosing to remain modest and not let prior events or achievements advance him or make him 'better' than any other human being. It is likely that because of this he was well liked among his squadmates, having always been viewed as a 'go-to guy' - He was a firm NCO who was never too busy too busy to speak with a squadmate and often showed respect to anyone he came in contact with. Unless of course, they were a complete and utter douchebag or endangered the camp occupants. Current Life Currently, after having transferred out of the L.A branch with a large amount of others in order to reinforce 4th Battallion, Reno, promtly dubbed the 'I-80 Sentries' this group was tasked with ensuring SkyNET did not retake a lengthy stretch of highway. They were responsible for much of the supplies that managed to flow further into the country. Nick has since returned to the L.A branch to the shock of many, after having been presumed K.I.A. It is rumored he returned to pursue an old love interest, or simply out of a desire for returning to a familiar environment. Whatever the cause, it's safe to assume that his various skills consisting of advanced marksmanship, infiltration, basic medical care, leadership and above-all - survival, will certainly be put to use. Nick has expressed his displeasure with how the L.A branch has changed, often feeling as if everything he had done was for nothing. Despite this, now-Lieutenant William Anderson managed to convince Nick to return to the L.A branch as a Private. Ensuring him that despite starting off as a foot-soldier rank, he will not be bound and can operate as he always has. Nick takes it day-by-day, taking it upon himself to defend those around him that he considers family - despite only knowing a handful of names these days.